Touchscreens are electronic visual displays that may be controlled by a user through single or multi-touch gestures with a stylus or one or more fingers. The user may interact directly with what is displayed instead of using a mouse, touchpad or any other intermediate device. Touchscreens are commonly employed in game consoles, personal computers, tablet computers, personal digital assistants, mobile phones, smartphones, video games and similar devices.
The surface of touchscreens is smooth and users must be in a position to view what is displayed in order to interact with the electronic device. Further, while the touchscreen surface may be tapped by one's finger, for example, no tactile feedback is provided to the user other than sensing contact with a smooth surface.
In some applications, it is important to provide the user with a sense of contact with a three-dimensional element such as a switch, knob, button or other actuator in order to simulate a particular activity. For example, instruments employed in the cockpit of aircraft may include push buttons, toggle switches, potentiometers, knobs and other three-dimensional interfaces that the pilot engages in the course of flying the aircraft. Flight simulators used for training purposes must replicate these instruments, as closely as possible, to provide a realistic environment for training. Further, the presence of three-dimensional actuators allows the pilot to divert his or her eye gaze to other tasks once a particular switch, knob or the like is located and grasped. If touchscreens are employed, the pilot must continue to view the screen until actuation of the simulated switch or knob is completed which detracts from other activities that may need attention.
Flight simulators and other systems including instruments that incorporate three-dimensional actuators are known. In order to replicate graphic displays and/or text that would appear in response to actuation of a switch, knob or the like in cockpit instruments, for example, flight simulators typically include costly input/output (I/O) systems coupled between such actuators and a controller which operates a monitor or other device for the display of graphic images and/or text. In addition to the high cost and complexity of I/O systems, it is labor intensive and expensive to wire switches and other actuators to such systems.